1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a level indicating circuit, and is particularly directed to an improved level indicating circuit of simple construction and which can be used with an intermediate frequency amplifier without draining its signal current.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an FM receiver, input signal level (received electric field level) is conventionally indicated by rectifying an intermediate frequency signal and supplying such rectified intermediate frequency signal to a meter or the like.
Unfortunately, with this conventional technique, the rectifying circuit acts as a load on the intermediate frequency amplifier and drains current from the intermediate frequency signal. Also, the rectifying diode of the rectifying circuit needs to be supplied with voltage bias which requires a circuit of considerable complexity.